


Thieves and Mercenaries

by Gravelight



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Khajit/Orc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravelight/pseuds/Gravelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down the street came a large group right to the city entry of Riften. A group of humans, almost everything like Breton, Redguard, Nord.. And then there was one lonely Orc. With a pretty shiny armor and his two-handed weapon. He seemed to be the guard of this group. Maybe a mercenary, just doing it for the gold. The city guard watched closely as the group crossed the entry to the city. That group wouldn't last forever with their gold.. They looked kind of rich, which was a huge problem for them, because here in Riften was a guild called the Thieves Guild. And they.. well.. they ruled Riften.. from the Ratway. The city guard was sure, that someone already told the guild.. Poor souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves and Mercenaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work on Archive of Our Own and I will say one thing directly.. If there is a word false or the gramma is wrong, pls just ignore it.  
> It's the first time I write something in english..  
> But I wish you all a lots of fun reading it and I would love it, if you would leave a comment if you liked it or not :)  
> Thank you for being patient and now have fun reading this work :)

Down the street came a large group right to the city entry of Riften. A group of humans, almost everything like Breton, Redguard, Nord.. And then there was one lonely Orc. With a pretty shiny armor and his two-handed weapon. He seemed to be the guard of this group. Maybe a mercenary, just doing it for the gold. The city guard watched closely as the group crossed the entry to the city. That group wouldn't last forever with their gold.. They looked kind of rich, which was a huge problem for them, because here in Riften was a guild called the Thieves Guild. And they.. well.. they ruled Riften.. from the Ratway. The city guard was sure, that someone already told the guild.. Poor souls.

On his way to Riften, as a guard of some humans, the Orc already knew that this city means trouble. He should check more than twice his pocket while staying here. He knew he had to be careful with his belongings. Rats from the underground, sneaky little bastards, were surely already damn curious about his things. He doesnt really care about these humans he had to protect, cause in a few minutes he will be payed off. He just had to bring these people here. And now, they were here and he would get his little bag of gold. Freaking rich people.. But he really needed the money. After the group gave him his money, he directly went to the near taverne, checking in and getting some food and drinks. But he was still concentrated. He knew, the sneaky little rats were already observing him. And he was damn clever to expect them already being around.

Near his table, sitting with some food and a drink too, sat a Khajit. A woman, pretty little thing. She doesn't seemed to be dangerous or something, but exactly that she was. Dangerous, sneaky.. working in the shadows. She was one of the thiefs here in Riften, but she lived a normal life, beside of her job as thief. She was one of the best in her job. Brynjolf already voted for her, being the new guild master, since Mercer Frey was killed for his betrayel. But Shirani didn't wanted this. She thought, that Brynjolf was the right master for the guild, since he joined the nightingales with Karliah. After all, he was the second in command of the guild for years.  
Melted in her surroundings, she was just sitting there and observing the huge orc. She knew, he was alerted. Otherwise she wouldn't sit here anymore, but would go and say a nice seducing 'Hello'. But this time.. It was too dangerous. She should let Dirge know about this. Let him tell Brynjolf.. Brynjolf was actually a bit nervous about all this. Cause since a few days, mercenarys came to this city more often, than before. Was the Jarl plotting something? Was someone sending them here to wipe out the Thieves Guild? Or was it just coincidence? Shirani looked on her dishes, thinking about what Bryn talked with her. She should observe, should try to figure out, what the mercenarys want here in Riften.

'ANOTHER!', a loud grumpy voice called out, making her jump slightly.  
Her head turned around, just to found the orc ordering more beer. She shouldn't have looked to him, she regretted it immediantly, because the Orc now looked at her, his dark orc eyes watching her closely. As if he knew, she wasn't just a normal woman, eating lunch in this taverne. Shirani looked away again, eating up and finishing her mug of water. After she finished, she stood up, giving a slight look to the orc from her eye corners. That orc was still watching her. It made her uncomfortable, cause she didn't know, what she should think on his observing look. After all.. she should be the one, who observes him.. not the other way..  
'Thank you, for the meal, Keerava. Greet Talen-Jei. We will see us in the evening.', she said to the argonian woman, which was the owner of this taverne and also a 'friend' of the Khajit.  
Of course, that friendship was just for buisness, since Keevara know a lot of things going on in and around Riften. And the informations were sometimes important and very useful for the guild.. The argonian woman smiled and nod to the words of her favorite costumer.  
'Of course, we will see us later.', the reptile woman answered hissing, making the drink for that loud orc ready.  
With another tiny look to the orc, Shirani left the Bee and Barb, making her way to the secret entry of the guild. Sapphire should take care of the observing now, at least for the moment. She needed a bit more information than she got from Brynjolf, since that orc was expecting way to much for her taste..

Instead that Brynjolf gave her the hopefully information, he gave her a letter of Delvin Mallory, one of the questgivers in this guild. With a sigh the khajit made her way to the Ragged Flagon, the filthy place, where most of the thiefs went to get a good drink. It doesnt took her long to find Delvin.  
'Can you explain me, why you let Brynjolf give me that letter? I have better things to do right now, than taking care of your bloody quests!', she rummest as she approached him.  
Delvin looked not surprised, but slightly annoyed by her words. Typical grumpy old man, like he was..  
'You are a member of the guild, Shirani. You play by our all rules. I know that Brynjolf wanted you to observe that mercenary. But Lady Maven Black-Briar wanted us to do this as quickly as we can. And you are the quickest of us, yet the sneakiest!', he spoke to the catwoman.  
Shirani gave him a annoyed sigh, then she crossed her arms, expecting him to tell her more about that quest, that Lady Maven Black-Briar wanted the guild to do.  
'Not far from here, maybe a half day with the horse, there is a man living all by himself. Since Lady Maven is becoming soon the newcoming Jarl of Riften, the estates of Riften will belong all to her. That man who lives there needs to make peace with the fact, that he has to pay monthly rents to the Jarl, otherwise.. well you know how we play.', Delvin was explaining with his grumpy rough voice.  
'So I have to ride there, give that man his message and come back, so I can finish my work with that damn noisy orc here. Do I get you right so far? Why do you need the sneakiest and quickest of the guild to make this happen..? I don't see the connections. Rune would be fitting too.', she said with a low growling in her voice.  
'Oh, yes.. I almost forgot. That man has something very interesting. After you told him his message, I want you to steal something from his home. Its a statue of pure gold. A little bit like the Diabella statues, yet from unknown origin. People say that it could be a statue of the old dwarfs.. Vex observed him a few days, as she saw him coming home with this statue. He probably goes mining somewhere. Get the statue.', he finally spoke the rest of the quest.

And again she sighed. So she would have two missions in one. Very nice.. So how long should she be on her way? How long should she stay and how long will it take for her to be back to her main quest? She actually didn't wanted to go, but.. it looked like she had no other option. So she went back to the Cistern and got all her things together. Her bow, the arrows and two nordic daggers. That should be enough for this little mission, she thought. If she only would know, that her mission was a bit more complex than she was told.. Maybe she would have be a bit more aware of the fact, that the rumors about a long forgotten legend were true.. Walking through the secret passage to the graveyard, she was sinking in thoughts. How could she find out more about that orc mercenary, with these dark grumpy looking eyes and this almost seducing body structure.. Now that she thought about that, she actually never saw a orc, looking that good in a heavy steel plate armor than that freaking orc.. She sighed without making a sound and slightly shooked her head. What was she even thinking? She has to concentrate not to think about.. such stuff. Making her way through the city, she finally reached the stables. She doesn't wanted to waste time, so she went to Shadr, an Assistant of Riften Stables. Good thing, that no one in Riften knows that Shirani was actually a member of the Guild. Otherwise she would have a problem now, with getting a horse.   
'Shadr! Good to see you. I need a horse for a day or two. Would you lend me one?', she talked to him, as she approached him.   
The Redguard looked behind and saw to the Kahjit coming near. A smile tugging on his lips.  
'It is good to see you too, Shirani. I didn't know you are already back from your last travel. And now you are already leaving us again? Next time.. say at least you are back home. Follow me, I will make a horse ready.', he replied.   
'I am sorry, Shadr. But I were so focused on my work, that I totally forgot to tell I am back already. And it is unfortunate that I already have to travel again. But at least it is just for one or two days. And when I am back again, we should go and get a drink in Bee and Barb.', Shirani said with a soft smile on her lips, while she watches him.   
'I would like that. Just let me know. Okay, that should it be. Be careful out there, they say the dragons returned and you know that this wouldn't be the only danger.', he gave her the advice, while Shirani was getting on the horses back.   
'Don't worry. I will stay safe. We will see us in a few days.', she replied and let the horse dash in her destination direction.   
Shadr just watched her disappearing, before he went back to his work...


End file.
